1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to food packaging, and primarily to a paperboard carton adapted for holding a food item and assisting in its browning in a microwave oven.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,830,162, 3,701,872, 3,731,037, 3,854,623, 3,881,027, 3,924,013, 4,147,836, 4,190,757, 4,230,924, 4,266,108, 4,267,420, 4,283,427, 4,306,133, 4,337,116, 4,496,815, 4,518,651, 4,542,271, 4,555,605, 4,567,341, 4,590,349, 4,592,914, 4,612,431, 4,626,641, 4,641,005; and Canadian Pat. No. 1,153,069.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a disposable, sleeve-type, paperboard carton, coated with electrically conductive matter to assist in browning a food item, and including top, bottom, and side wall panels interconnected to form a tubular structure, with end closure panels hinged to the bottom wall panel and having interlocking engagement with the top wall panel.